


30 Days of Cherik

by notedbreadthief



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Days of Writing, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notedbreadthief/pseuds/notedbreadthief
Summary: I found this in a forum and thought "I could try that...", so I did a poll on Twitter asking which ship to write about and Cherik won with 50%.
So here I am. I have never done a 30 Days thing before, and I am pretty sure I'm not going to make it, but anyway, here are the prompts:
Day 1: Your OTP kissing for the first time.
Day 2: Your OTP cooking/baking and making a big mess
Day 3: Your OTP moving to their new house/flat
Day4: It's Person A's birthday but B forgets it
Day 5: Your OTP is spending a day at the seaside
Day 6: Your OTP is dancing in the rain
Day 7: Your OTP listening to music together
Day 8: Your OTP fighting
Day 9: Person A  is afraid of something and B comforts them
Day 10: Your OTP falling asleep in each other's arms after a long day
Day 11: Person A is sick, B comforts them
Day 12: Your OTP at Christmas
Day 13: Your OTP at a garage sale
Day 14: Your OTP having to share a jacket/coat.
Day 15: Your  OTP as friends with benifits who become more than that
Day 16: Person A of your OTP breaks Person B's heart
Day 17: Your OTP at a funeral
Day 18: Your OTP tell each other their darkest secrets
Day 19: Your OTP are frustrated and get drunk together
Day 20: One partner of your OTP gets jealous
Day 21: Your OTP steal something together
Day 22: Person A of your OTP presents B with flowers
Day 23: Your OTP flirting at work
Day 24: Person A of your OTPs meets B's parents for the first time
Day 25: Person A of your OTP helps B with schoolwork
Day 26: Your OTP are like Bonnie and Clyde and die together
Day 27: Person A of your OTP finds out about B's tattoos for the first time
Day 28: Your OTP reuniting after a long time
Day 29: Your OTP stuck in an elevator
Day 30: Your OTP getting married
(Day 31: Your OTP having sex for the first time) 
(Had to translate it all from german first. That was fun...)
I'll try to write one OS/Ficlet/Drabble for each prompt.
The lenght of the Oneshots will vary a lot, Days 15, 28 and 30 for example will probably be longer ones.
And now, what you were waiting for:





	1. Day 1: Your OTP kiss for the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [cherik 30天挑战](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268062) by [che_hydrogen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/che_hydrogen/pseuds/che_hydrogen)



> I found this in a forum and thought "I could try that...", so I did a poll on Twitter asking which ship to write about and Cherik won with 50%.  
>  So here I am. I have never done a 30 Days thing before, and I am pretty sure I'm not going to make it, but anyway, here are the prompts:
> 
> Day 1: Your OTP kissing for the first time.  
>  Day 2: Your OTP cooking/baking and making a big mess  
>  Day 3: Your OTP moving to their new house/flat  
>  Day4: It's Person A's birthday but B forgets it  
>  Day 5: Your OTP is spending a day at the seaside  
>  Day 6: Your OTP is dancing in the rain  
>  Day 7: Your OTP listening to music together  
>  Day 8: Your OTP fighting  
>  Day 9: Person A is afraid of something and B comforts them  
>  Day 10: Your OTP falling asleep in each other's arms after a long day  
>  Day 11: Person A is sick, B comforts them  
>  Day 12: Your OTP at Christmas  
>  Day 13: Your OTP at a garage sale  
>  Day 14: Your OTP having to share a jacket/coat.  
>  Day 15: Your OTP as friends with benifits who become more than that  
>  Day 16: Person A of your OTP breaks Person B's heart  
>  Day 17: Your OTP at a funeral  
>  Day 18: Your OTP tell each other their darkest secrets  
>  Day 19: Your OTP are frustrated and get drunk together  
>  Day 20: One partner of your OTP gets jealous  
>  Day 21: Your OTP steal something together  
>  Day 22: Person A of your OTP presents B with flowers  
>  Day 23: Your OTP flirting at work  
>  Day 24: Person A of your OTPs meets B's parents for the first time  
>  Day 25: Person A of your OTP helps B with schoolwork  
>  Day 26: Your OTP are like Bonnie and Clyde and die together  
>  Day 27: Person A of your OTP finds out about B's tattoos for the first time  
>  Day 28: Your OTP reuniting after a long time  
>  Day 29: Your OTP stuck in an elevator  
>  Day 30: Your OTP getting married  
>  (Day 31: Your OTP having sex for the first time) 
> 
> (Had to translate it all from german first. That was fun...)
> 
> I'll try to write one OS/Ficlet/Drabble for each prompt.  
>  The lenght of the Oneshots will vary a lot, Days 15, 28 and 30 for example will probably be longer ones.
> 
> And now, what you were waiting for:  
> 

Day 1: Your OTP kissing for the first time  
Highschool AU, no powers.

Charles had never kissed a guy before. Or a girl. Or anyone. And Erik's lips felt so entirely different from what he expected. They were warm and soft, but a little course, since Erik apparently never used chapsticks or anything. But Charles didn't mind, because the other boy's lips felt absolutely perfect on his own. 

Now Charles had not wanted his first kiss to be while playing spin the bottle on some classmate's birthday party (which he only went to because he knew Erik would be there), but he didn't really mind when looking back at it. Oh, right, Erik had pulled away by now. Charles somehow managed to not look too disappointed. After all, Emma and her friends did not know certain things about him yet, and he was not in a hurry to change that.

“So. Your turn.” Emma said and looked at Erik. Erik sighed, sat down on his spot again and spun the bottle. Charles didn't really watch it spinning, he was busy thinking about that kiss. He had just kissed the guy he had been staring at for almost a year now, with everyone watching. But what did Erik think about it? Had he enjoyed it? He had not hesitated, stood up and walked over to Charles the second the bottle had stopped spinning. Then Charles had looked at him insecurely for some time before standing up as well and shyly making their lips touch.

Charles heard someone clearing their throat. He snapped back into reality and looked at the bottle which was no longer spinning. It pointed in his direction.  
Fine, I get to kiss him again. No objection from me. Charles thought. But almost as if the world shook it's head and yelled a sarcastic “Uh uh!”, Raven interrupted by saying “It's been fifteen seconds. You know what that means.” and showing off a gleeful grin.

Yes, they all knew what that meant.  
Charles stood up.  
“Are you ready?” Erik asked as their faces came closer to each other.  
Charles' internal response was somewhere between “I was born ready.” and “Nopenopenopenope.”, but all that came out was a simple “Yeah.”  
So Erik proceeded. Connected their lips once again, but this time with much more energy. His lips were still chapped, but again, Charles did not mind. And soon, he opened his own lips a bit, allowing Erik to deepen the kiss, if just to satisfy the other party guests. Unlike the first time, Erik did not pull away so quickly. No, this time it was Charles who broke the kiss, but only because he ran out of oxygen.  
“We should do that more often.” he whispered, so that only Erik would hear.  
“Definitely.” the older boy replied.


	2. Day 2: Your OTP cooking/baking and making a big mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powered Modern AU, established relationship, fluff

Charles checked all the things they had placed on the kitchen table. Pumpkins, eggs, milk, pumpkins, spices, flour, pumpkins, butter, onions, garlic, more spices, pumpkins...  
They were going to make Pumpkin Pie, Pumpkin Soup... All for the Halloween party Raven had planned that evening.

She had somehow convinced Charles to cook and bake for her guests. And he had quite easily convinced his boyfriend to help him. After this, they would drive over to Erik's place, snuggle up on the couch with a few pizzas and some episodes of classic Doctor Who and ignore every single child that went trick-or-treating in the neighbourhood, just so they could keep all the sweets Erik had bought for themselves.  
Erik's dream of a perfect Halloween coming true. Or just a perfect ordinary evening, since he never really gave a crap about it. It just had not been a thing where he grew up.

“So. Have we got everything?” Erik asked.   
Charles nodded. “All there. We should start with...” he paused for a moment, then grabbed the flour. “The pie.”

Erik's powers proved very useful in the kitchen. He hollowed out all the pumpkins simultaneously, which fastened the whole process a lot, even though a lot of the pumpkin landed on the table or the floor. Charles was working on the pie crust, which also left some traces. At some point, he started to throw little bits of dough at Erik, which was countered by him building some spoon catapults that fired pumpkin guts.

When the pie was finally in the oven and the soup was on the stove, the kitchen looked like the battlefield it was. Pumpkin guts were all over the walls, since Erik needed some more target practise with his spoon catapults (and Charles had been making sure that he could not concentrate.)

“Have fun cleaning this up.” Charles exclaimed and sat down on the floor.   
Erik gave him a questioning glance from above, then he sat down next to him. “Oh please, you're totally helping me. I mean I am the one who did the most actual work.”  
“While you were causing most of the mess.” Charles replied.  
“Touché” Erik muttered. He gave the other a brief kiss, before leaning back at the wall, which probably ruined his shirt. “We get rid of this mess so your sister won't get mad and then it's time for Doctor Who?”  
“Oh god yes.” Charles replied and kissed him again.

Then Raven came in. “What the hell have you done to my kitchen?” she screamed as she saw the small orange dots on the walls, floor, ceiling, table...  
Charles and Erik just laughed nervously.


	3. Day 3: Your OTP moving to their new house/flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, no powers, fluff, side-pairing Raven/Hank, canon disabled character

“And that's it, I think.” Erik said and straightened his back. “Last piece. We're done.”  
Raven agreed. “Finally. And don't you dare say otherwise, Chuck, I know that look.”  
“I'm not quite sure...” Charles muttered and moved his wheelchair to the other side of the room. “I think the closet should be at that wall instead of this one.”

Erik and Raven sighed simultaneously.  
“Do we have to do this now?” Raven asked. “Do you see how tired I am? You two can rearrange that stuff tomorrow. And by you two I mean Erik, of course.”  
“Yeah, fuck you too.”  
“I'm just stating how it is.” she exclaimed.  
“Exactly.” Charles interrupted. “It's not like I can help that much. Also it's just that one closet's position I'm not okay with. When that's corrected, you, Raven, can go home and we can go to sleep.”  
“Fine...” Erik mumbled.

About fifteen minutes later, the closet was at its proper place. Finally, everything in their new flat was as Charles and Erik had imagined. Well, almost. Some boxes still needed to be unpacked, but that could wait, as Erik decided.

After she had called Hank, telling him to pick her up, Raven said goodbye to the two men.  
“Thank you so much for helping.” Charles said. “Couldn't have done it without you.”  
“No problem.” she replied. “Have a good first night in a new home.” She leaned down to give him a short hug. Then she turned to Erik. “Watch out for my brother, will you?”  
Erik chuckled. “I will. Now go, Hank's probably already waiting for you.”  
“Alright, alright. I'm leaving.” She said, laughing. This wasn't the first time she had to cope with a tired Erik Lehnsherr. “Good night.”

When the door had shut after her, Erik headed for the bedroom immediately. He dropped down on the bed and slipped under the covers without even bothering to take his clothes off. “I am sleeping now, you can't stop me!” Charles heard him say, muffled through the pillows, and he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this one that much, idk why...


	4. Day 4: It's Person A's birthday but B forgets it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship, canon compliant, post XMA, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the OS yeasterday was a little shorter than the other ones, this one is a bit longer. Deal with it.

Charles was almost always the first one to get up in the morning. Today it was the same. He got dressed and lifted himself out of bed and into his wheelchair as quiet as possible, then left his and Erik's shared bedroom. When he got to the kitchen, Hank was already there, as he was every morning.

“Good morning, Professor.” he said with a low voice, since most of the younger students were still sleeping, and poured out a cup of coffee for Charles.  
“Thank you, Hank...” he replied. After the first cup, he checked if the students and teachers were still at the house and alright, as he did every morning. Thankfully, they all were. He also noticed that Erik had woken up, and was in an unusually good mood. Something was wrong.

Morning, love he called out to him telepathically. He felt Erik smiling at the contact and also got some related thoughts. He cut the connection.

“Fuck.”  
“What's up?” Hank asked, looking concerned in Charles' direction while making more coffee.  
Charles sighed. “I totally forgot Erik's birthday.”  
“Oh.” the younger man replied. “It's today, right?” The look on Charles' face was all the answer he needed. “Okay, do you need a present? Or maybe plan something, a romantic little trip for you two?”

“Romantic little trip sounds good. He's not so interested in presents. I'll think of something...” Charles rambled. “Hell, I'm just now realising that this is the first time we're together on one of our birthdays, and he's not in prison or hiding in Poland. I have no idea what to do.”  
“Chess date?” Hank suggested. That had mostly worked in the past.  
“Chess date!” Charles agreed.

But where? They exchanged ideas for about fifteen minutes while preparing breakfast for the students. Hank thought of a nice little café in DC where he spent an evening with Raven once, but Charles immediately rejected that idea since it was not all that smart to bring a man famous for almost ending the world last year into a major city. Hank also had the idea to ask Jubilee for help, which Charles considered at least worth a try.  
Then Charles had to shut Hank up with a telepathic He's coming, since Erik was now arriving in the kitchen as well. He then sent him to wake up the students, out loud of course.

After breakfast, during which Charles tried his best to hide the fact that he had completely forgotten about his partner's birthday, Jubilee came to him, stating that Hank had explained the situation to her and that she knew a nice little spot where Scott sometimes took Jean. Charles thankfully let her describe the way and then went to his office. Like he did every day.

At seven pm, Charles met Erik in the gardens, at the burnt remains of his favourite tree. They were still standing, even though a slightly stronger wind could probably knock them down instantly.  
“Where are we going then?” Erik asked.  
“You'll see.” was all the answer he got out of Charles at that moment. That, and the hint that he might have to carry his partner some of the way.

So they made their way into the forest. Erik actually had to use his powers once or twice to lift Charles and his wheelchair over a tree that was blocking the way. It took the two mutants about half an hour to get near the place Charles had picked.

“And here it is.” he announced as Erik stepped forward, following him as fast as possible. There was a little pond in the middle of a clearing. The sunset light was making its surface glow orange and red.

While Erik was busy admiring that, Charles made his way to one specific, large rock and found what he was looking for: A bag he had asked Peter to hide earlier. Carefully, he pulled out two glasses, a bottle of whiskey and a chessboard.  
“Erik?” he yelled to the older man and then waited until he turned in his direction before he added “Happy Birthday.”


	5. Day 5: Your OTP is spending a day at the seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant, set during First Class, Gay Mutant Road Trip, fluff

“Charles, I think we should really find the next one. The kid here said no, we have no reason to stay any longer.” Erik complained while parking the car.  
“You are wrong. We do have a reason.” the younger man replied. “You. You need a day off. And we are in this beautiful town with the beautiful ocean right there and we have that day. So we take it.”  
“We really should not waste time on this.”  
“We are not wasting time. Taking a break will help us both, believe me.” Charles muttered.  
“Fine.” Erik finally agreed. “But I choose what to do on that day off.”

Not much later, they were strolling through that little town. Erik didn't even know what it was called or where exactly it was, other than “Somewhere in Oregon”. All he knew was that he didn't want to stay here and let their quest to find young mutants for their team wait any longer.

Charles was obviously enjoying himself a lot more, as he always did when visiting a new place. It amazed him how the people in certain places were thinking slightly different than what he was used to. It was hard to explain, but it somewhat felt like a breath of fresh air for the telepath.

After visiting the city, Erik decided to go to the beach. It's wasn't summer anymore, and the water would probably be too cold to go swimming, but it was worth a try and the view was still calming.  
They sat down only a few feet away from the water, ate some of the food Charles had bought, then laid back and just stared at the cloudless sky for a while.

At the end of the day, Charles asked whether or not Erik had enjoyed that day.  
He did not reply, since Charles already knew that he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty short, I'm sorry.


	6. Day 6: Your OTP is dancing in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> powered AU, kidfic, Charles is like 11 or 12, Erik is 13

While most early fall nights were dry and warm, this one wasn't. In this particular night, a thunderstorm disturbed the silence of the village and kept quite a few of its inhabitants from getting a good sleep.

One of them was Charles Xavier, who probably couldn't have slept properly without the thunder waking him up every few seconds. The young telepath just couldn't keep out some of his neighbours' dreams, which was not only terrifying for a child like him, but also made him uncomfortable every time he met them over the next few days. If you knew what nightmares someone had, and what kind of dreams they found enjoyable, sometimes your entire view on that person changed.

So Charles was awake, trying to focus on one specific mind, one whose dreams wouldn't be that uncomfortable to watch. Another child, maybe.  
But instead of a sleeping child in the next building, he found an awake one on the street, sitting in the rain right before his house, freezing and... crying.  
A little boy, not much older than Charles, sitting there. He had to help him, Charles decided. He couldn't stay in his bed and ignore him.

Quietly, he put on some warmer clothes and crept down the stairs. Then he took a key and an umbrella and slowly opened the front door, stepped outside and closed it again without making a noise. He could barely see the other boy in the heavy rain and darkness, but found him thanks to his telepathy. Carefully, without diving too deep into his mind, he searched for a name.

“Erik?” Charles then yelled in his direction, hoping it would be heard in all the rain. It was hear.  
“Who are you?” Erik replied and stood up, legs shaking because of the cold and completely soaked. “How do you know my name?”  
“My name's Charles. I can... I can kind of hear other people's thoughts. Do you want to come in? You look cold.”

Erik looked at him for a second, then he came closer until he stood under the umbrella with him. He concentrated on one thought. _You can hear what I am thinking?_  
“Yes.” Charles said, his voice a little lower now since Erik stood right in front of him. “I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, I can't really do anything about it.”  
“No, it doesn't make me uncomfortable. I...” he stopped talking, while his shivers intensified.  
“I think we should go inside.” Charles suggested again. Erik just nodded.

Right after the front door closed behind the two boys, Charles sent a silent message. _My parents are asleep, so we better don't talk Just think about what you want to say. We should get you some dry clothes first._  
Erik didn't reply, he just silently followed Charles upstairs and into his room.

Even though Erik was a bit taller, they found some clothes in Charles' closet that fit him.  
 _Do you mind if I..._ Erik asked, pointing at Charles' clothes, then at himself.  
Charles made big eyes, then he understood. _Oh, that... No, I don't mind. I've see worse._ He kindly turned away from the other boy while he changed into the dry clothes and placed his wet ones on the heater.  
 _I'm done._ He thought, and Charles turned back.

_You know..._ he began. _You can stay the night if you want to._ Charles felt safe to make that offer because he knew that Erik wouldn't try to steal anything or cause trouble in some other way. He was too grateful to even be invited in.

_Thank you._ Was all Erik could say in reply.  
They curled up in Charles' bed together, and despite the new clothes, Erik still felt like a block of ice while Charles tried to warm him.

_What was it you wanted to tell me? You know, outside?_ Charles wondered.  
Erik's answer came almost instantly. _That I find your gift fascinating. And that I can do some weird things, too._  
To show what he meant, he raised one hand and pointed at the door. Charles heard a low clicking noise, as the key turned in the lock.

_You can move things with your mind?_ he asked.  
Erik moved his hand back under the covers. _Kind of. Only things made out of metal._ he explained.

Charles smiled. _It's nice to know that I'm not the only one in the world who is... different._ He felt how Erik silently agreed to that. So he added another question. _What would we have done if the rain had been warm?_

_I would have levitated your umbrella to show off. And then I'd have started to dance because I am so happy I'm not alone anymore._ Erik thought.

They did not talk after that, since they were both too tired. But for the first time since he had started to hear people's thoughts, Charles Xavier had no trouble falling asleep. He had someone he could concentrate on. And his last thought before he dozed off was _I would have joined you in that dance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one was pretty short, so here are 800+ words. Deal with it.
> 
> Also I'm kinda proud of this one, I think it's the best yet.


	7. Day 7: Your OTP is listening to music together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, no powers, Dadneto (wuu), Erik logic is the best logic,

“Are you serious?” Charles asked as he arrived in Erik's room.  
“Yes I am. Lorna is forcing me to come with her and I don't want to look like that annoyed father who doesn't want to be there and doesn't know any of the songs.”  
“But you will be the annoyed father who doesn't want to be there.” Charles exclaimed.  
“That is true.” Erik agreed. “But at least I will know some of the songs and I need you to listen to them with me because I don't know how bad they are and maybe I will need some support.”

“Let me get this straight.” (good luck on that one xD) Charles said. “Instead of, I don't know, going out tonight, you want me to help you prepare for a concert you 11-year-old daughter is dragging you to this week, because she loves that stupid boy band so much?”  
“Don't let her hear that. But yes, that is what I want to do.”

Charles sighed, but stepped inside and sat down next to Erik.  
They started with what Erik knew was Lorna's favourite album. The first song was horribly cheesy and not in any way different from the type of pop music you heard on the radio every day, Charles thought. Most of the other songs sounded very similar, with pretty meaningless lyrics. The only quality Charles noticed was how well the songs managed to get stuck in his head.

After about five songs, which Erik seemed to be enjoying just as much as himself, Charles started to search for a way to distract himself. Not much later, the music was merely in the background for the two men. And when Lorna came in to ask why her dad was listening to her music, she turned away and left as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Lorna's life is ruined now. Well.


	8. Day 8: Your OTP fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place somewhere in between The Wolverine and Days Of Future Past (so we have Old!Cherik here)  
> Canon compliant (I think), crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storytime:  
> A few days ago, I watched a clip on Youtube about the most annoying people you can meet on a plane, starring Sir Patrick Stewart (watch that shit, it's hilarious.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObgpFydLOcw&list=FLZK7GXcMs04-kciEorN_-1w&index=1 )  
> Well, someone in the comments pointed out that one kind of annoying people was missing: The constantly fighting couple. I replied that they would have needed Sir Ian for that as well, because I like to think that I am funny.  
> And when I saw the prompt for today, I remembered this and thought “You could write about that. You don't have anything better, you should write about that.”  
> And that's how I got the idea for this OS. Yay.

“Why exactly aren't we taking your plane?” Erik sighed. So did Charles, mainly because this was a six hour flight and they had just taken off, but he was already starting to complain. Erik continued “Do you have any idea how long it takes to get Logan through security every time?”

“Yes, I do, because you keep reminding me of it. It's not like you two could have just asked me to help with that. But no, you were too busy standing in a corner, rolling your eyes and forcing yourself to not kill every human at the airport.” Charles muttered.

“Exactly. And I think I deserve some recognition because I did not kill anyone there. It was not easy.”  
“Oh really? Then I deserve some recognition because I am not punching you in the face every time I see you. Believe me, that is a lot less easy.”  
“You can't possibly know that.” Erik started to wonder why he was even here in the first place. These trips were bad for his nerves.  
“I am psychic, Erik.”

Erik decided that he had enough. “You know what? I am leaving.” He stood up.  
“We are already in the air. Do you want to jump out of the plane or what?”  
“That is exactly what I am going to do.” Erik said and climbed over Charles' lap. Then he moved a few rows into the back of the plane. “Kitty? Could you help me for a second?” he asked as he saw her sitting next to Rogue.

The young mutant looked up, a little confused. “What's up Mr Lehnsherr?”  
“Could you get me outside?”  
“What?” she and Rogue exclaimed at the same time.  
“I need to get out of this plane.” Erik explained.  
“Okay, fine.” Kitty agreed, stood up as well and held out her hand. Erik took it, stepped through the seat, Rogue's legs and finally the wall, until he was outside. Then he let go of Kitty's hand and held onto the plane itself with his powers instead.

Kitty sat down again. “That guy has issues...” She muttered, and Rogue nodded.  
Meanwhile Charles was looking out of the window, tracking Erik with his telepathy.  
 _I hate you._ he called out to him.  
 _No you don't._ Erik replied. He looked down, searching for a large metal structure he could use to land. He found one. _Until we meet again, old friend._ he thought especially loudly, so that Charles would hear, before letting go of the plane and falling back to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kitty Pryde so much, I just had to include her at some point.


	9. Day 9: Person A is afraid of something and B comforts them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant, post XMA, angst and fluff

About two months had passed since the mansion had been rebuilt, and over time, Erik had stopped counting the clouds full of metal dust that came blown over from New York every night. One time, he had formed a small sphere out of one, which he still kept in his bedside table. He didn't really know why he kept it. Maybe it was a reminder of some sort.

For some reason, he was sitting at the window again tonight, a cup of tea in one hand and a cigarette in the other. The night was dark, clouds were covering most stars and the moon as well. But they were normal clouds, made of water. _Ororo seems to be having a bad dream._ Erik thought. It would surely rain later.

A few minutes later, after he had smoked his cigarette and drunk his tea, Erik went away from the window and back to bed. Charles was still lying there asleep, as he had been when Erik had left the bed. But something was different. He looked terrified, his body shaking all over.

Instantly worried, Erik sat down next to him and rested his hand on Charles' shoulder.  
“Charles?” he whispered, then got louder. “Charles, are you alright?”  
The younger man did not wake up. Erik gripped him tighter, raised the volume of his voice a bit more. “Charles! Can you hear me?”

Charles opened his eyes. He stared into Erik's with a shocked expression.  
“What happened?” Erik asked softly. “Did you have a nightmare?”  
“I'm alright.” Charles replied. “It was nothing.”  
“Charles, I saw you. That was definitely not nothing.”  
Seeing Erik's soft, worried expression, Charles sighed. “Fine. Yes, I had a nightmare. But I am alright.”

“What was it about? Is there any way I can help?”  
“Erik, I am fine.” Charles repeated, but Erik did not believe him the slightest.  
“It was him again, wasn't it?” he whispered, and Charles' expression told him he was right. “Then just tell me what I can do. It's my fault that you have these dreams. Let me help.”  
Charles sighed, seeing the guilt Erik felt. “The best you can do is to stay here with me.” he whispered.

Erik went around the bed and lied down next to Charles. “I am here.” he said.  
Charles smiled. “I know. And that is all I ask of you.”


	10. Day 10: Your OTP falls asleep in each other's arms after a long day

The air was flimmering in the hot afternoon sun over what Erik would describe as 'Some boring place in Arizona'. The desert was all they had seen since they started driving that morning, and it did not seem to end for as far as they could see.

At about 3 pm, the car had suddenly stopped. Even though Erik had been able to fix it easily by getting out, moving his hands over the front until he found the problem and then giving it a little magnetic push, Charles noticed how he was a little more annoyed than before.

During the whole trip, Charles had been watching Erik from the corner of his eye. Not in a creepy way, he hoped, he just thought that Erik was one of the most interesting people he had ever met, and that interest showed through Charles' view constantly resting on him somehow.  
Not that Erik minded much. He was used to people staring at him in much worse ways.

When the sun went down, Charles started to worry. They should have reached Phoenix by now, at least if he had read the map correctly.  
Erik liked to claim that he could not get lost, since he could feel the earth's magnetic field and orientate through it, like birds that flew to warmer places for winter. Charles did not believe him.

Of course when he brought his concern about them maybe driving into the wrong direction up, Erik did not listen and assured that they were on the right way.  
An hour after the sky had gone dark, Charles asked again. This time, Erik admitted that he had maybe turned the wrong way at some point.

Another hour of searching for helpful streetsigns later, they both agreed that they should find a hotel in the next town they came across.

When they could not even find a town in the next thirty minutes, Erik decided that he had enough and just parked the car at the side of the road. After all, he had droven for thirteen hours, without any real breaks, since he hated wasting time.

Without saying a word, Charles watched him turn the backseat into a mostly acceptable place to sleep in. It was obvious that Erik had already considered the possibility of having to sleep in the car when he picked it, as he filled the empty space behind the front seat with their suitcases and a few coats as improvised polsters.

When he was done, he encouraged Charles to lay down next to him there, telling him that it was the most comfortable spot he would find out here.

Somehow, soon after they closed their eyes and tried to sleep, Charles' arms endes up around Erik and vice versa. Neither of them had any reason or energy to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's a bit late (about nine hours...), but ib my time zone, it's still the 16th, so it counts.
> 
> (Unimportant stuff about my life:)  
> I went to a Doctor Who Convention today and had no time to write. I wrote this in the bus back home and yeah I am tired as fuck.  
> But I met Gareth David-Lloyd and Collin Baker. Also I got three new Classic Who DVDs and three Big Finish stories. And an X-Men Comic, but that was not on the con... Anyway, I had a great day and I am so glad I still managed to write something.


	11. Day 11: Person A is sick and B comforts them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moder AU, no powers, fluff

"Charles, you are kidding me. It's just a cold."  
Coming in with another box of tissues, Charles shook his head. "This is the third box since yesterday evening. And if you could see yourself... I'm not letting you go to work today. No way."  
Erik sighed, then pulled out a new tissue and sneezed. He hated to admit it, but his partner had a point.

So Erik stayed home that day.  
And so did Charles, so he could get new tissues and make tea or soup whenever needed, which was a lot.

Even though Erik spent most of the first hour complaining about Charles caring too much, shortly after they started watching the next best DVD they could find (the original Star Wars), he relaxed and the only noise he made were occasional sneezes.

Before the Death Star exploded, Charles noticed that Erik had already fallen asleep again, but when Charles got up to change the DVD, he acted as if he had been awake all along.  
Charles took it with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so damn short but I had a horrible day (follow me on Twitter if you want to know more)


End file.
